Heartbreak
by Julindy
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas amants. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. Ils étaient juste eux, Steve et Tony, Tony et Steve, cette relation exclusive et conflictuelle qui leur appartenait sans que les autres ne la comprennent, et qui n'avait d'autre nom que celui qu'ils voulaient bien lui donner. [Secret Santa 2017 - Collectif Noname]


**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

 **Premier texte de l'année, sur le fandom Avengers. Je crains que les personnages (particulièrement Steve) soit un peu OOC, mais ça m'ait venu ainsi.  
**

 **Concernant le couple... c'est du Stony, sans en être. Ce n'est pas du slash, mais ça y ressemble quand même. Comment ça ce n'est pas clair ? Que voulez-vous, plus que les couples, j'aime les relations ambiguës !**

 **Enfin, ce texte est déprimant. Mais genre, beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. J'ai écrit cette histoire avec la chanson "Supermarket flowers" d'Ed Sheeran. Si les paroles ne correspondent pas (encore que), ça vous donne quand même une petite idée de l'ambiance.**

 **Cette fic est un cadeau pour le Secret Santa du Collectif Noname. Bebec, c'est pour toi ! Ce n'est surement pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même, ainsi qu'à vous tous !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que m'amuser un peu avec eux.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Franchissant la porte d'entrée de la tour Avengers pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, Steve fut surpris par le silence morbide qui régnait dans le hall désert. Certes, une veille de noël, peu après vingt-deux heures, c'était normal qu'il n'y ait personne. Mais lui qui n'avait jamais connu la tour que grouillante de bruits et de monde se trouva un instant pris au dépourvu. Un instant seulement. Ôtant d'un geste machinal les quelques flocons qui s'étaient échoués sur sa veste en cuir, il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré vers le fond du hall, en direction des ascenseurs. Malgré les doutes qu'il ne pouvait totalement réprimer, il tapa rapidement son code personnel, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit refusé, peut-être même à ce qu'une alarme se déclenche, connaissant la paranoïa de Tony.

Dire qu'il fut surpris en voyant les portes de métal s'ouvrir serait un euphémisme. Il semblerait que Tony ait oublié de révoquer son code d'accès. Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvait croire que Steve aurait le culot de se présenter chez lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou peut-être qu'il avait préféré oublier jusqu'à son existence. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, tout simplement. Alors que ces pensées se frayait un chemin dans son esprit, Steve ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vif pincement au cœur. Il savait bien qu'il l'avait cherché, mais la simple idée que Tony ait préféré le rayer de sa vie le bouleversait plus que de raison. Et pourtant, qu'importe combien il puisse penser le contraire, il semblerait bien que ce soit le cas. Durant ces longs mois, pas une fois le téléphone n'avait sonné.

Ne sachant trop si c'était bon ou mauvais signe, il entra dans l'ascenseur, et appuya sur le bouton desservant les appartements privés de Tony et des autres Avengers. Tandis que la cage de métal s'élevait vers les étages, il se remémora la raison qui l'amenait ici. C'était un pur hasard qu'on soit une veille de noël, mais un hasard qui avait du bon. Définitivement, c'était un beau cadeau, un cadeau qu'il s'offrait à lui-même. Comme une rédemption, une chance de faire table rase du passé.

Après tout, il n'aurait jamais cru remettre un jour les pieds dans cette tour. Devenu un traître, tant aux yeux du gouvernement qu'à ceux de ses amis, il avait été obligé de fuir, lui qui avait la lâcheté en horreur. Après avoir libérer ses amis et fait cryogéniser à contrecœur Bucky au Wakanda, il avait erré de longues semaines, avant de finalement trouver refuge dans une province reculée au fin fond du Canada, dans un village de pêcheur où Captain America était à peine plus qu'une légende destinée à divertir les enfants.

Là-bas, loin de tout et surtout loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait, il avait pris le temps de faire le point, sur lui et sur toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Nombreuses, les erreurs. Peut-être trop nombreuses pour être comptées, peut-être trop importantes pour être pardonnées. Non, pas peut-être. Surement. Il avait tourné le dos à ses principes et à ses valeurs. Aveuglé par son amitié pour Bucky, il en avait oublié les crimes qu'il avait commis, même sous la contrainte. Il n'avait vu que la colère de Tony, là où il y avait eu tellement de douleur. La prise de conscience avait été brutale, et dévastatrice. Loin était le temps où il arrivait encore à soutenir son regard dans un miroir.

Il aurait pu se morfondre encore longtemps, si certaines informations n'étaient pas venues à lui. Même dans un endroit aussi reculé, les gens avaient le câble. Il avait ainsi assisté en simple spectateur à la refonte des Avengers, et aux nombreux exploits de la nouvelle équipe. Il avait été surpris que Tony ne s'impose pas comme leader de cette nouvelle génération de héros, laissant étonnamment le rôle de porte-parole à Vision. Au contraire, Tony se faisait de moins en moins présents aux conférences de presse, et même en intervention. Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas vu, pas tout de suite du moins. La diminution de ses apparitions avait été tellement graduelle qu'il avait fallu des mois à Steve pour s'en rendre compte. Mais le jour où il en avait pris conscience, il avait également réalisé que s'il avait vu brièvement Tony à la télévision, tout juste une poignée de fois et toujours en coup de vent, Ironman ne s'était pas montré une seule fois en plus de six semaines.

Il avait attendu une apparition médiatique, un gigantesque show politique, un développement de Stark Industries, une nouvelle armure, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour expliquer cette absence, mais rien n'avait filtré dans la presse. Jusqu'à cette interview télévisée de Pepper Potts, dans laquelle elle annonçait le lancement d'une toute nouvelle gamme de produits informatiques SI à destination du grand public. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose de son discours, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule fois le nom de Tony. Ce qui l'avait marqué en revanche, c'était son regard soucieux, et les cernes que même le meilleur maquillage du monde ne parvenait pas à effacer totalement. Bien sûr, c'était presque imperceptible, et il se doutait que peu de monde l'avait remarqué. Mais il avait longuement côtoyé Pepper à la tour, grâce à Tony d'ailleurs, et s'ils n'étaient pas à proprement parlé amis, il pouvait se targuer de la connaitre plutôt bien. Et cette préoccupation qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses traits l'avait inquiété, qu'importe combien il s'efforce de s'en détacher. Machinalement, il avait cherché son téléphone portable, la copie conforme de celui qu'il avait laissé à Tony. Mais rien. Ni message, ni appel. Rien. Juste un silence, qu'il parvenait de moins en moins bien à supporter.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait guetté avec impatience, et surtout avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée la moindre apparition de Tony, mais il en fut pour ses frais. Rien, pas la moindre image, à croire qu'il restait cloitré chez lui. En revanche, et toujours d'après les journalistes, beaucoup de personnes lui rendaient visite. Plus étonnant encore, parmi ses visiteurs, nombreux étaient ceux qu'on ne voyait pas ressortir. Parmi eux, il avait vu Natasha sur les photos des paparazzis, teinte en blonde pour plus de discrétion, et il avait reconnu avec surprise Wanda juste à côté d'elle, malgré un déguisement minutieux et son statut de fugitive. En soit, que toutes les deux se retrouvent après les événements et aillent voir Tony ensemble aurait suffi à l'alarmer s'il n'avait pas décidé de claquemurer soigneusement tous ses sentiments. Mais le jour où il avait vu le docteur Banner, habituellement si propre sur lui, débouler à la tour débraillé et dans un état d'énervement manifeste, et ce sans se préoccuper une seconde des caméras, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas nier plus longtemps son angoisse grandissante.

Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, et ça concernait Tony. De là, il n'y avait plus eu d'hésitation. Tony refusait de l'appeler ? Alors c'est lui qui viendrait. L'appréhension avait laissé place à la détermination, et il avait rapidement plié bagage. Sans détours inutiles, il avait pris la route de New-York, sans prévenir personne de son retour, pas même Sam ou Clint. Heureusement, il avait gardé certains contacts fiables, et le super sérum lui permit d'endurer ce voyage de retour clandestin. Obligé d'être discret, il avait mis près de deux semaines là ou auparavant il ne mettait que quelques heures. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il se retrouvait un vingt-quatre décembre dans ce qui avait été pendant des années sa maison, sans trop savoir à qui ou à quoi s'attendre.

Les portes l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un tintement aigu, le sortant de ses pensées. Vaguement mal à l'aise, et n'en menant pas bien large, il fit quelques pas hésitants dans le couloir, avant d'entendre les rumeurs d'une discussion provenant du salon. Il s'y dirigea silencieusement. Il pensait trouver Pepper, peut-être Rhodes et Bruce aussi. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir les Avengers au grand complet, les anciens comme les nouveaux. Pepper et Rhodes étaient là effectivement, discutant avec Sam, chocolat chaud en main. Blottis dans le même fauteuil, Natasha et Clint se contentaient de regarder dans le vide, la main de l'archer se promenant négligemment sur le bras de la russe. Plus loin, Bruce parlait tranquillement avec Wanda.

Même Spider-Man et Ant-Man étaient là, de leurs vrais noms Peter Parker et Scott Lang s'il se souvenait bien, ainsi que Thor revenu spécialement d'Asgard, Mjolnir à ses pieds, discutant à voix basse avec Vision. Et au fond près du bar, il était certain de reconnaitre la silhouette sombre du directeur Fury, apparemment en pleine conversation avec T'Challa. Ils étaient tous là.

La dernière fois que tous les Avengers s'étaient retrouvés à la tour, c'était il y a tout juste un an, pour le Noël précédent. Mais cette année, il n'y avait d'immense sapin dressé dans un coin, aux décorations rouge et or outrageusement clinquantes. Il n'y avait pas de guirlande lumineuse, pas d'odeur de dinde embaumant l'air et pas de cadeaux aux emballages colorés. Pas d'exclamations, pas de rires, pas de joie. S'il n'avait pas vu maintes et maintes fois les chiffres sur un calendrier, si les rues de New-York n'étaient pas décorées dans toutes les teintes possibles de rouge et de vert, si tout n'hurlait pas à la face du monde la date du jour, il aurait pu s'y tromper. Dans cette pièce, et dans cette tour toute entière, sembler régner une atmosphère lourde et pesante. Loin, très loin de l'esprit de noël.

Steve resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte, n'osant réellement pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avait voulu savoir, mais il n'était pas certain de le vouloir encore. Malgré lui, l'angoisse l'emportait sur la joie de revoir Tony et ses amis, l'espoir avait laissé place à l'appréhension, et les pires scénarios se dessinaient dans son esprit.

Il allait faire demi-tour et partir directement à la recherche de Tony quand, dans le plus parfait des hasards, Pepper se tourna vers lui. Elle resta figée sur place un instant, incapable de bouger, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. En revanche, tout le monde vit son mug s'écraser par terre. Les conversations déjà discrètes se turent, les regards interloqués se posèrent sur elle. Ne semblant pas en avoir conscience, elle se leva du canapé, chancelant un instant avant de se rattraper à l'accoudoir. Le chignon quelque peu défait, le tailleur froissé, le maquillage qui avait coulé, il n'en loupa pas le moindre détail, avant qu'elle ne l'étreigne férocement. Mais il n'entendit pas les exclamations de surprise, pas plus que les hoquets de stupeur. Non, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut la voix pleine de de sanglots de Pepper, tandis qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille un mot, un simple mot.

-« Enfin. »

Maladroitement, il resserra son étreinte sur elle, tapotant son dos en un geste malhabile de réconfort. Il n'était guère à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments, et ne savait trop comment la consoler. Promenant son regard par-dessus son épaule, il fut surpris de voir les mêmes les larmes dans les yeux de Rhodes. Et la douleur dans ceux de Parker. Et l'air sombre de Bruce. Et la fureur difficilement contenue dans les yeux de Natasha. Et… a vrai dire, il avait devant lui tout un panel d'émotions, allant de la tristesse à la colère, du désespoir à l'incompréhension. Il voulait poser ses questions, il devait poser ses questions, mais la boule dans sa gorge semblait vouloir l'empêcher de parler. Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à prononcer, ou plutôt à balbutier quelques mots.

-« Tony… » lâcha-t-il finalement, comme à bout de souffle. Et à bout, il l'était. « Est-il… est-ce qu'il est … ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, son cœur hurlant le mot fatidique que ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à prononcer. _Mort._ Est-ce qu'il est **_mort_** ? Il voulait implorer une réponse, et qu'on mette fin à son supplice. Bruce lui désigna simplement la partie de l'étage desservant les chambres, parmi lesquelles celle de Tony ainsi que la sienne. Prenant cet encouragement implicite pour ce qu'il était, il parvint finalement à se détacher de l'embrassade étouffante de Pepper. Préférant ne pas perdre de temps, il salua les autres d'un bref hochement de tête et se dirigea vers le couloir, quoi que bien moins vivement qu'auparavant. L'angoisse était comme du plomb dans ses membres, et il peinait à se mouvoir. Peut-être était-ce simplement ce poids trop lourd pour lui qu'il portait depuis des mois et qu'il se désespérait de déposer.

La porte de la chambre, et plus précisément des appartements privés de Tony, était ouverte. Cela, comme un ultime avertissement, acheva de le paniquer. Bien que d'apparence extrêmement sociable, Tony tenait à son intimité, et il n'aurait jamais laisse la porte de ses appartements grande ouverte, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Oubliant toutes ses belles résolutions, Steve franchit les derniers pas en courant.

Le salon était vide, mais il y régnait une impression étrange. Pourtant, rien ne dérangeait l'agencement de la pièce, et tout était parfaitement à sa place. Les multiples ordinateurs étaient éteints, et pas seulement en veille. Les prototypes, dans des états d'avancement divers, étaient soigneusement alignés sur les étagères, et aucune pièce détaché ne trainait au sol. Et c'était bien là le problème. C'était trop propre, trop ordonné, et surtout, ce n'était pas Tony.

Au fond de la pièce, la porte donnant sur la chambre même de Tony était également ouverte. Réprimant l'instinct qui le poussait à courir, il franchit d'un pas atrocement lent les derniers mètres qui le séparait de ses réponses. Des réponses tant attendues. Des réponses tant redoutées. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le silence était troublé par un bip répétitif et dérangeant. Il voulait l'ignorer, ce bruit comme tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter, et il y parvint pendant quelques secondes. Trop brèves secondes. Mais quand il se retrouva dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ne put plus faire semblant.

Il était déjà entré dans la chambre de Tony auparavant. Peu de fois, mais ça avait suffit pour qu'il en mémorise la décoration et l'aménagement. Sauf que tout avait changé. Certes, le lit king size trônait toujours en bonne place, les armoires étaient entrouvertes, et l'immense établi qui lui servait de bureau couvert de gadgets et de schémas. Mais là s'arrêtaient les ressemblances. L'immense lampe design avait été remplacée par une perche métallique avec des poches de perfusions. Sur la table de chevet, nulle trace des habituels pads, tablettes et téléphones, remplacés par des médicaments et des seringues. Et juste à côté du lit, la source de ce bip perçant : un moniteur cardiaque.

Mais tous ces détails, Steve ne les enregistra qu'inconsciemment. Son regard ne fit que passer indifféremment sur les meubles, toute son attention fixée sur le lit. Sur la personne, étendue dans ce lit. Sur ce corps qu'il devinait amaigri, malgré les couvertures. Sur les traits tirés et la peau pâle, sur les cernes qui lui faisaient comme des cocards, sur ce visage émacié et pourtant si familier.

-« Tony… »

Il comprit qu'il avait prononcé son nom à haute voix en voyant Tony remuer vaguement dans son sommeil. Steve se figea jusqu'à ce que Tony s'immobilise de nouveau, la poitrine tout juste soulevée par une respiration difficile. Alors, et seulement alors, il se permit de respirer de nouveau, ayant inconsciemment retenu son souffle tout du long. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, exception fait de ce bip lancinant.

Maintenant qu'il était là, Steve ne savait pas quoi faire. L'équipement médicale de pointe dans la pièce avait confirmé ses pires craintes, mais maintenant, il voulait de véritables explications. Il voulait un pourquoi, il voulait un comment. Il aurait pu retourner dans le salon, voir ses autres, se faire expliquer les choses posément. Toutefois, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Plus que tout, il avait _besoin_ de parler à Tony. Mais malgré la façade déterminée qu'il affichait, il ne pouvait intérieurement s'empêcher de douter de la façon dont il allait se faire recevoir.

Il allait se résoudre à rejoindre ses amis quand il le vit. A moitié dissimulé sous les médicaments, et juste à portée de main de Tony, s'il tendait le bras. Un téléphone. Non, pas _un_ téléphone, _le_ téléphone, celui qu'il lui avait envoyé, une éternité plus tôt. La copie du sien, qu'il pouvait sentir dans la poche de sa veste, comme un poids réconfortant. Un téléphone qui n'avait jamais sonné. Il allait y remédier.

Le sortant d'une main tremblant, il sélectionna rapidement le seul numéro enregistré, quand bien même il l'ait appris par cœur depuis. Puis, sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir davantage, il appuya rapidement sur la touche d'appel. Presque aussitôt, un bruit strident résonna dans la pièce, réveillant Tony en sursaut. Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, et sans avoir remarqué Steve dans l'encadrement de la porte, il tâtonna machinalement en direction du bruit, avant de se figer en refermant sa main sur le téléphone. Le temps sembla suspendre son corps. Dans la pièce, rien ne bougeait, et seul résonnait la sonnerie insistante du téléphone, parvenant presque à masque le bruit du moniteur cardiaque. Presque.

Puis tout revint à sa place, brutalement, comme un film que l'on passerait en accéléré, et Tony ramena le portable à lui. Prit une inspiration tremblante, puis une deuxième. Manqua de s'étouffer dans une quinte de toux, et s'efforçant pourtant d'afficher un masque impassible, quand bien même il se pensait seul. Parce qu'il savait qui appelait, sans le moindre doute possible. Mais décrocherait-il ? Pas plus Steve que Tony ne se rendait compte que le téléphone sonnait depuis près d'une minute. Mais si Tony était incapable de répondre, Steve lui était incapable de raccrocher. Sans doute auraient-ils été capables de rester des heures ainsi, incapables d'agir, et attendant que l'autre renonce pour pouvoir le traiter de lâche. Mais semblant pris d'une inspiration subite et totalement inattendue, Tony appuya sur un bouton et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Comme un mauvais reflet, triste miroir, Steve l'imita. Tony avait plus de courage que lui. Lui n'était qu'un lâche. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, alors que tout reposait entre ses mains.

-« Bonjour Tony… »

Même lui avait conscience des tremblements qui agitaient sa voix. Tout simplement pathétique… Seule une inspiration difficile lui parvint. Il attendit une seconde, puis encore une, et une autre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourtant, en voyant Tony faire mine de raccrocher, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il devait parler, maintenant !

-« Comment vas-tu ? »

La question avait été posée d'une voix plus hésitante encore, mais ça ne faisait rien, il l'avait dit, il l'avait retenu. Et pourtant… Le silence, encore. Plus pesant, plus insoutenable, plus…

-« Va te faire foutre ! »

La voix était froide, pleine de colère difficilement contenue, avant que ne résonne le bip insistant d'une ligne coupée. C'était sans doute atrocement niais à dire, mais Steve avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour. Il aurait dû faire demi-tour. Mais tandis que le petit boitier de plastique noir allait s'écraser contre un mur, il ne put manquer l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue creusée, et qui lui donna le courage nécessaire pour franchir le dernier pas.

-« Langage, Tony. »

Au son de la réplique familière, Tony se retourna brutalement, n'osant sans doute croire qu'il se trouvait là, devant lui. Et devant ce regard où transparaissant tant l'incrédulité que la colère et la souffrance, tout le courage qu'il avait si soigneusement amassé pour cet instant fondit comme neige au soleil. Il resta planté là, ne sachant trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Depuis l'instant où il avait envisagé pour la première fois son retour, il se doutait que Tony ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts, loin de là. Mais en se tenant ainsi face à lui, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à lui faire face. Qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais prêt. _Lâche_ …

-« Que fais-tu là ? »

La question eu au moins le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées. Sous les yeux brulants de Tony, il se rapprocha finalement et prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il lui fallut rassembler la moindre miette de son courage défaillant pour réussir à soutenir son le regard.

-« Je suis venu te voir. »

Tony éclata d'un sarcastique, tellement attendu qu'il en devenait risible. Mais le rire dégénéra bien vite en quinte de toux. Instinctivement, Steve saisit la bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet et remplit un verre qu'il tendit à Tony, ce dernier l'acceptant tout aussi machinalement. Quoi qu'habituellement, il lui tende une bière, certaines choses ne changeaient visiblement pas. Ne changeraient jamais.

Ayant repris son souffle, Tony essaya de s'installer correctement, et Steve remis rapidement les oreillers en place dans son dos, et Tony se crispa. Pas un merci ne franchit ses lèvres, il consentit tout juste à un bref hochement de tête, sec et forcé. Il se laissa pourtant faire, et bascula en arrière quand Steve posa brièvement une main sur son épaule, l'enjoignant à s'installer.

Tous ces gestes s'étaient déroulés sans un mot, dans un silence à couper au couteau, et pourtant il semblait à Steve qu'ils avaient dénoués les fils d'une situation qui lui semblait jusque là inextricable. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant reprendre la parole, mais Tony le prit de vitesse.

-« Tu as neuf mois de retard. »

Avant que Steve ne puisse répliquer, Tony continua, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-« Plus précisément, tu arrives neuf mois, huit jours, six heures et une poignée de minutes… trop tard… »

Mais si le sourire que Tony s'efforçait difficilement de maintenir en place était indéniablement ironique, aucune lueur taquine ou malicieuse ne brillait dans ses yeux.

Steve ne fit pas semblant d'ignorer ce dont Tony parlait. Il y a neuf mois, huit jours, six heures et une poignée de minutes, comme c'était si justement dit, il laissait tomber son bouclier, reniant du même coup leur amitié. Ce n'était pas le combat qui les avait séparés. Ça, ils auraient pu passer outre, se retrouver, recoller les morceaux, même difficilement. Mais avec ce geste hautement symbolique, il avait balayé en quelques secondes ce qu'il avait mit des années à construire.

-« Que voulais-tu que je fasses ? » soupira-t-il finalement, passant une main lasse sur son front.

-« Réfléchir avant d'agir ? » proposa Tony, d'un ton qui aurait pu paraitre ingénu si son regard n'était pas si froid. « Peser les options, discuter un peu… »

-« Tu allais le tuer ! » s'exclama-t-il, laissant enfin rejaillir ce mélange bouillonnant de colère et d'angoisse qui l'avait agité à l'époque, une éternité plus tôt.

A ces mots, le visage de Tony se ferma davantage.

-« Le tuer ? Non, je n'allais pas le tuer. J'étais fou de rage, et avec de bonnes raisons je pense, mais pas aveugle pour autant. Il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, pas entièrement du moins. Et puis, il est génétiquement modifié ton pote je te rappelle. J'allais juste en profiter pour le passer à tabac et le défigurer à grands coups de poings dans la gueule. Puis, une fois que j'aurais passé mes nerfs et lui aurait fait cracher quelques dents, on l'aurait ramené à la tour et fait les examens nécessaires pour régler ce foutu problème de conditionnement. Je suis un génie je te rappelle, rien ne m'arrête. Je l'aurais peut-être malencontreusement électrocuté deux-trois fois, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, et puis on serait passé à autre chose. »

Le silence, encore, comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu. Le silence. Mortel. Steve avait déjà reçu des balles, plusieurs fois. Ça n'avait jamais fait si mal.

-« Non, je n'allais pas le tuer, » répéta Tony plus fermement. « Mais que tu puisses le penser me prouve à quel point tu es tombé bas… et me montres surtout ce que tu penses réellement de moi... »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés à voix basse, comme s'ils n'étaient pas réellement destinés à être entendus. Mais Steve les entendit, bien sûr qu'il les entendit.

-« Non, bien sûr que non ! Tony ! » s'insurgea-t-il, se redressant à moitié sur son siège. « Comment peux-tu penser que… »

Il en bégayait, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase. Mais comment pouvait-il rester en place alors que Tony pensait…

-« Alors quoi ? Tu pensais qu'il ne les méritait pas, ces coups ? » reprit-il.

-« Bien sûr qu'il… »

-« Il avait besoin que tu le défende peut-être ? » le coupa aussitôt Tony d'un ton sec.

-« Non, il était assez fort pour… »

-« Alors pourquoi t'es-tu interposé, Steve ? »

-« C'était mon ami ! » s'écria finalement Steve, comme un ultime argument. Le seul qu'il avait, le seul qu'il lui restait, le brandissant comme un bouclier. Ce bouclier qu'il avait abandonné, et tant de choses avec. L'exclamation avait jaillit sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment la retenir. Mais à l'instant où les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, il sut que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

-« Et moi, qui étais-je pour toi ? »

Même s'il avait vu venir la question, Steve ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais su quoi y répondre. Qui était Tony pour lui ? Malgré des premiers temps difficiles, et des altercations courantes, Tony avait réussi, Dieu sait comment, à se frayer une place dans son cœur. Il était plus qu'un collègue, plus qu'une connaissance, de cela il était certain. Mais dire qu'il était un ami ? Le mot avait comme un gout d'erreur, de trop et de trop peu sur sa langue. Non, « ami » n'était pas le terme qui convenait. Mais quoi alors ?

Les images défilèrent dans sa tête, étoiles filantes et comètes fugaces, trop vives pour les arrêter, trop brillantes pour les ignorer. Les premières soirées télé, organisées par leurs amis pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaitre, où chacun était posté à un bout de la pièce. Puis d'autres encore, seulement tous les deux, où Tony avait semble-t-il prit finalement un peu de plaisir à lui faire rattraper ses années d'hibernation. Les après-midis entiers passés dans le labo de Tony, ce dernier bricolant tandis que lui-même dessinait, la musique crachant dans les enceintes et les piques acérées au moins aussi présentes que les silences complices. Les plaisanteries récurrentes sur leur âges respectif qui faisaient rire les autres, et ces private joke qui au contraire n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ce sentiment d'invincibilité qui le prenait aux tripes quand il se battait avec Tony comme avec nul autre, cette angoisse qui le prenait au cœur quand Tony finissait malgré tout blessé, cette euphorie qui le prenait tout entier quand Tony lui souriait. Les caresses ingénues et celles qui l'étaient moins. Les mains qui se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se joignaient innocemment. Les regards appuyés et les sourires en coin. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé deux ans plus tôt, alors que Tony était ivre, et qu'il avait feint d'oublier sans jamais y parvenir.

Pourtant, Tony n'était pas son amant. Il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait jamais. Steve n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Certes, il désirait Tony. Mais jamais comme il n'avait pu désirer le corps d'une femme. S'il reconnaissait objectivement la beauté de son corps et de son visage, il n'avait jamais été question d'un désir sexuel. C'était un désir intérieur. Impérieux et dévorant et paradoxalement, beaucoup plus puissant et primitif. C'était le besoin de le posséder et cette envie folle de lui appartenir.

Ils n'étaient pas amants. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. Ils étaient juste eux, Steve et Tony, Tony et Steve, cette relation exclusive et conflictuelle qui leur appartenaient sans que les autres ne la comprennent et qui n'avait d'autre nom que celui qu'ils voulaient bien lui donner. Pourtant, passé les premiers instants de gêne, il n'avait jamais été question de mettre des mots dessus. C'était un lien au-dessus de tout. Un lien qu'il avait pourtant renié, déchiré brutalement et réduit en cendre des mois plus tôt, et qu'il brulait de reconstruire.

Il n'avait jamais été question de mots entre eux, non. Alors comment répondre aujourd'hui ?

-« Et moi alors ? » répéta Tony à voix basse, le masque de dureté et de colère se brisant, résigné à ce que sa question n'obtienne pas de réponse.

Et ce fut la lassitude de son ton, plus que la douleur, qui lui fit relever les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Il prit une inspiration difficile, et il lui sembla que Tony prenait la même. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il raconta. Sans réfléchir avant à ses paroles, il les laissait couler, ardues et fluides, évidentes et pénibles. Il racontait les souvenirs et les sentiments, l'incompréhension et l'acceptation. Il racontait la jalousie, la possessivité et tous ces sentiments indignes qu'il n'avait jamais osé exprimer. Il racontait finalement cet amour qui était le sien, et qui allait bien au-delà des mots.

-« Tu étais tout ça pour moi, Tony, » conclut Steve après vingt minutes d'un monologue épuisant, tant moralement que psychologiquement. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait étrangement soulagé. Serein. « Et tu l'es toujours. Il ne pourra jamais en être autrement. »

Le silence, une nouvelle fois, uniquement entrecoupé par les bips du moniteur. Mais loin d'être pesant, il lui semblait que l'univers tout entier s'était soudainement remis en ordre.

-« Alors pourquoi ? » reprit finalement Tony après quelques secondes, voyant que Steve en avait fini avec son étrange confession.

Il y avait quelque chose d'implorant dans sa voix, et Steve n'eut pas le courage de faire semblant d'ignorer ce dont il parlait. Bucky, l'assassinat de ses parents et les accords. Les mensonges, les secrets et les silences. C'était un mélange de pleins de choses, dont les réponses se mêlaient et se confondaient. Trop de temps passé à se mentir l'un l'autre ainsi qu'à soi-même, trop de temps perdu. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste être honnête.

-« Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi ? » répondit-il, haussant vaguement les épaules sans le regarder. « Parce qu'on comptait sur moi, en tant qu'ami, en tant qu'Avengers ? Parce que ces accords, c'était bullshit, depuis le début ? Parce que j'ai préféré penser qu'en ignorant certaines choses, ce serait comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé ? Parce que c'était notre combat, qu'on le veuille ou non ? Parce que je voulais te protéger ? Surement un mélange de tout ça. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle est la bonne réponse. Je ne sais même pas s'il en existe une. »

Le silence, toujours, le moniteur en arrière-plan. Tony esquissa une vague ébauche de sourire, que Steve lui rendit. Sourire douleur, sourire tristesse, sourire pardon. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

-« Et… et toi ? » se risqua finalement Steve après de longues minutes, se répugnant à briser le calme qui s'était installé. Mais il _devait_ savoir.

Tony haussa confusément un sourcil, intrigué par le subit changement de sujet, ou plutôt par cette question trop vague.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voilà, la question qu'il voulait poser depuis le début. Mais embourbé dans ses explications boiteuses, et trop occupé à essayer de réparer leur lien mis à mal par sa faute, il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser les bonnes questions.

Pour toute réponse, Tony eut un petit sourire triste, loin de son mordant habituel, et si peu à sa place sur son visage d'ordinaire expressif.

-« Mon cœur. »

Tony prit une inspiration tremblante, frêle bouffée de courage pour se remettre les idées en place, et Steve l'imita. L'un comme l'autre, éternel miroir. La scène se répétait, encore, mais c'était Tony cette fois qui devait s'expliquer. Quoi qu'en fait, il ne lui doive rien. Mais Steve savait qu'il parlerait, aussi surement que lui-même n'avait pu garder bien longtemps son emprise sur ses mots. Instinctivement, il tendit le bras en un geste mêlant force, confiance et affection. Il effleura du bout des doigts les mains marquées par d'innombrables heures de travail manuel, serrés sur la couverture. C'était tout juste une caresse, aussi légère qu'il était possible de l'être. Mais cela suffit. Comme si ce maigre contact, le premier qu'il s'autorisait, avait fait sauter un barrage invisible, les mots franchirent finalement la barrière des lèvres de Tony.

-« Il semblerait que le Starkium ne soit pas aussi infaillible que je le pensais. »

Il eut un petit rire étranglé de sanglots, et Steve attrapa sa main. Il ne se dégagea pas.

-« Comme tu le sais, ça fait déjà quelques années que je me suis fait opéré pour enlever les éclats de shrapnels ainsi que le réacteur ark dans ma poitrine, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre, s'efforçant avec difficulté de ne pas déraper. « Mais quelques mois après, on m'a décelé une faiblesse cardiaque que le réacteur avait dissimulé jusque-là, et que toutes les opérations du monde ne sauraient soigner. Je l'ai gardé pour moi, ne voulant que les autres changent… que le regard que vous aviez sur moi change… Toutefois, j'ai commencé à faire attention, je prenais des médicaments, j'ai même arrêté de boire. Enfin, de boire trop disons… Mais tout ça n'a fait que retarder l'échéance.

Un soupir. Silence tension, silence périlleux.

-« Avec les… derniers événements, » dit-il avec tact, « mon cœur a été particulièrement sollicité. Et il y a huit mois, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec mon cardiologue, suite à des douleurs persistantes dans la poitrine. Et après toute une batterie d'examens, il m'a dit que le risque d'infarctus n'était plus une réalité si lointaine, et que même en l'absence de crise cardiaque, mon cœur allait irrémédiablement finir par s'affaiblir. En conséquence, mes organes allaient me lâcher un à un. On a parié avec les autres, ou plutôt je les y ai forcé, pour savoir ce qui cèderait en premier. C'est Natasha qui a gagné en misant sur les poumons. »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat. Silence terrible, silence coupable. Une inspiration difficile, et le grand saut.

-« Il m'a donné un an. »

Au fur et à mesure de du discours de Tony, Steve avait blêmi fortement, serrant la main du brun si fort qu'il était étonnant qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore plaint. La mâchoire contractée, il s'était difficilement contenu, s'empêchant de l'interrompre, comprenant le besoin de Tony de s'épancher. Mais finalement, les derniers mots étaient tombés comme un couperet, et il n'avait pu retenir son cri.

-« Tu… quoi ? »

C'était plus un gémissement qu'une véritablement exclamation, mais c'est tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, les mots tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Un an, _un an,_ _ **un an**_ **, UN AN** !

-« Il m'a donné un an, » répéta obligeamment Tony, inconscient du trouble de son ami. Ou peut-être en était-il trop conscient justement. « Mais de toute évidence, je ne tiendrai pas aussi longtemps. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr de passer le cap de la nouvelle année. »

Bien qu'il se veuille calme, les bips du moniteur cardiaque firent une embardée, avant de revenir difficilement à la normale. Il avait essayé d'accepter sa mort prochaine, vraiment. Mais à chaque fois qu'il l'évoquait, qu'il se risquait à poser des mots dessus, il avait cette boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler davantage. Sa poitrine se serrait en un ultime rappel, le souffle lui manquait, et c'était comme si chaque mot allait être le dernier. Alors il évitait autant que possible d'en parler, dans un vain espoir d'oublier un temps l'échéance fatidique. Mais Steve, plus que nul autre, méritait de savoir.

La main de Tony serrée dans la sienne, Steve luttait contre les larmes. Il savait, depuis le début il savait que quelque chose de terrible se cachait derrière l'absence de Tony. Mais même dans ses pires scénarios, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à une telle éventualité. Tony mourant, et par sa faute. Il avait provoqué Tony, le forçant à lutter pour sa vie, épuisant en quelques heures les années qu'il avait devant lui. La culpabilité, qui avait été sa fidèle compagne ces derniers mois, revint le frapper de plein fouet. Comme un monstre le rongeant de l'intérieur, elle se déchainait. _C'était sa faute._ Semblant comprendre où le menaient les pensées de son ami, Tony s'empressa de le contredire.

-« Non Steve, » nia-t-il avec force. « Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était juste… inéluctable… Que ce soit arrivé juste après les événements nous ayant opposé est une coïncidence, une terrible coïncidence je te l'accorde, mais rien de plus… Ce n'était pas ta faute… »

Les mains liées, leurs regards s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, bleu contre brun, sans honte ni pudeur. Rien à cacher, tout à partager. Il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux, leurs âmes brutalement mises à nue se contemplaient, se caressaient et s'étreignaient comme jamais auparavant, se découvrant et s'apprivoisant.

Et Steve pleura. Il pleura sa tristesse, il pleura sa colère, il pleura sa douleur. Parce qu'il avait peur. Parce que c'était injuste. Parce qu'il était lâche. Parce que c'était trop tôt. Parce qu'il avait juste mal, bordel ! Et voyant les larmes couler, Tony ne put retenir les siennes.

Ce n'était d'abord que quelques perles translucides. Puis les respirations qui s'emballaient, les voix qui s'enrouaient, les épaules qui tressautaient avant que la situation dans toute son horreur n'explose dans leurs esprits et dans leurs corps, un cri muet sur leurs bouches closes. Les mains se serrèrent, les bras se joignirent, les corps s'enlacèrent. Pas un mot, juste le souffle de leurs sanglots. Pas un bruit, juste ce foutu moniteur qui s'emballait, comme le tic-tac d'une horloge folle. Symphonie de vie et ballet morbide, tel le décompte du temps qui leur filait entre les doigts.

Il leur fallut du temps avant que les larmes ne se tarissent. Il leur en fallut plus encore pour apaiser leurs souffles. Il leur en aurait fallu davantage pour que leurs cœurs en fassent de même. Il leur aurait fallut tout une vie pour ça. Mais ce temps, ils ne l'avaient pas. Blottis dans ce même lit, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, comme un naufragé à sa bouée, parfaitement conscients que chaque inspiration pouvait être la dernière. Mais avant, quelque chose devait encore être dit.

-« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla finalement Tony après de longues minutes.

Les mots semblaient tellement faibles après cet instant d'intense communion, et n'étaient pas exactement à ceux auxquels il songeait, mais il avait besoin de les dire.

-« Toi aussi, » répondit Steve, en l'étreignant davantage. « Si fort. »

Ils ne parlaient pas de leur éloignement, pas vraiment, et tous deux le savaient. C'était quelque chose de tellement plus. Ces trois mots qu'ils ne prononceraient jamais, ces trois mots banals, mais qui finalement ne leur correspondaient pas, pas totalement. Les gens s'aimaient. Eux se manquaient.

-« Tu… tu veux bien continuer à me parler ? » demanda Tony. « A chaque fois que je m'endors, j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller. »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Steve, secrètement ravi de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. « De quoi veux-tu que je parle ? »

-« Pourquoi pas… de Noël ? » hasarda-t-il.

-« Noël, vraiment ? »

Steve haussa un sourcil quelque peu perplexe, et en retour, les yeux de Tony s'illuminèrent d'une joie enfantine qu'il se désespérait de revoir.

-« C'est de circonstance, non ? Tu… »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de finir, et Steve le tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la crise passe. Épuise, il se laissa aller contre Steve, nichant son visage dans son cou, tandis que le blond passait un bras ferme autour de ses épaules.

-« Tu es là, finalement, » murmura Tony, la respiration sifflante. « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, que je mourrai sans t'avoir revu. Alors au final, c'est plus tôt un beau cadeau de Noël, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Steve le serra contre lui. Oui, c'était un beau cadeau, une parenthèse arrachée à la faucheuse.

Tony dans ses bras, il parla de longues minutes au son des expirations laborieuses. Racontant les quelques souvenirs de Noël qu'il avait, les premiers avec sa mère, puis plus tard avec Bucky et sa famille, avant de finalement passer Noël au front avec les Howlings Commandos. Les deux premiers Noël après sa résurrection, solitaires, avant qu'ils ne passent les suivant à la tour. Le dernier en date, où pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait eu l'impression d'être en famille. Il racontait, sans amertume ni rancœur, trouvant au contraire étrangement réconfortant ce partage qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé.

Sur la table de chevet, les chiffres du réveil digital défilèrent les uns après les autres, afin de finalement laisser la place au fatidique 0:00. Dans sa tête, il entendait l'écho lointain des cloches des églises qui résonnait pour la messe de minuit. Un sourire à la fois triste et nostalgique orna ses lèvres.

-« Joyeux Noël Tony. »

Dans cette chambre au silence oppressant, seul le bruit strident du moniteur cardiaque lui répondit.

* * *

 **Sur cette fin particulièrement joyeuse, je vous souhaite une bonne année !**


End file.
